Insane Search for Yugi and Bakura
by Dark Kurama
Summary: First yu-gi-oh fic, Yugi and Bakura are taken by Tea, Joey and Seto are in timeout, and Yami Bakura has a camera! What craziness will follow?


Dark Kurama: Hi pplz!! ^_____^ Doanyofyaknowwhatdayitis?!  
  
Yukie: . Someone seems a litte hyper....  
  
Dark Kurama: SHUTITYUKIE!!!!! :(  
  
Yukie: O.O  
  
Dark Kurama: Thats better. ^_______^ But, anywayz, today we have  
  
guests!  
  
Hiei: *sarcasticly* Yeah....  
  
*Stomps on Hiei's foot*  
  
Hiei: I mean.. YEAH!!! BRING ON THE GUESTS!!!  
  
Dark Kurama: Thats better.....  
  
Hiei: *mumbling about life being unfair*  
  
Yukie: O.o Um......Who are the gusets?  
  
Dark Kurama: The YU-GI-OH GANG!! ^____^  
  
*YU-GI-OH gang walks in*  
  
Yusuke: Why are they here?  
  
Dark Kurama: Don't Know, Don't Care..... But Bakura and Yugi  
  
are just adorable!!!!!!!!  
  
*grabs them both and hugs them*  
  
Kurama: :(  
  
Dark Kurama: AAAAHHHHHHHHH......... Kurama feels unloved...  
  
I KNOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Know what?  
  
Dark Kurama: Hiei, go give him a hug!  
  
Hiei: ...........  
  
Dark Kurama: Ya know ya want to....  
  
Yami/Y.Bakura: YEAH! AND STAY AWAY FROM OUR HIKARI'S!  
  
Joey: What ya talkn 'bout Dark Kurama?  
  
Kaiba: Shut it, mutt!  
  
Joey: STOP CALLIN ME MUTT, MONEYBAGS!!!!!!!!  
  
*Joey and Kaiba arguing*  
  
*Everyone does anime sweatdrop*  
  
Yugi: Should we break them up?  
  
Tea(or Anzu): I think we should break them up.  
  
*Tea goes into one of those boring friendship speeches*  
  
Yami Bakura: I'VE GOT THE FLAMETHROWER!!!  
  
Yami: I'VE GOT THE SLEDGEHAMMER OF DOOM!!!!  
  
Malik: Thats sounds stupid...  
  
Yami: SHUT IT ISHTAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(a/n I spelled Ishtar right? Pleaz tell me.)  
  
Malik: ...................  
  
Marik: AND I'VE GOT THE MILLENIUM ROD!!!!!!  
  
Yami/Yami Bakura: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Marik: Do not deny the powers of my Mil. Rod!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: Well, I bet your rod can be melted by my flamethrower!  
  
Yami: And then it can be smashed to pieces by my sledgehammer!!!!  
  
Marik: O.O NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Everyone but those three: -_________-;;;;;  
  
Marik: *in corner* *sob* They'll never get their greasy paws on my rod..  
  
Malik: . That is so sad....................  
  
Bakura: I quite agree Malik, my boy.  
  
Malik: O.O U sound like Pegasus? Whats with that?  
  
Bakura:Do you even know Pegasus?  
  
Malik: *really ticked* DON'T MENTION HIM!!!!!!!!! :(  
  
Bakura/Yugi: ^^;;  
  
Dark Kurama: OOOOOOOOOKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY..............  
  
Yukie: But, Seriously, Why are they here?  
  
Dark Kurama: For a fic you stupid Yami ^__~  
  
Yukie: O.o Some strange feeling tells me to fear this look......  
  
Dark Kurama: :( Thats mean!!!!!  
  
*Grabs Yami Bakura's flamethrower*  
  
Y. Bakura: HEY!!!! GIVE ME MY FLAMETHROWER U MORTAL!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dark Kurama: *begins to have fire in eyes* *glares at Yami Bakura*  
  
Y. Bakura: ^^;;;;; Have fun.....  
  
Dark Kurama: ^___________^ Thats better!  
  
Yami and Malik: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Y. Bakura's afraid   
  
of Dark Kurama!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: Shut it, pharaoh no baka........  
  
Yami: touchie, touchie, Tomb Raider....  
  
Y. Bakura: ITS TOMB ROBBER!!!! NOT TOMB RAIDER!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi and Bakura: ^^;;;;;;;  
  
Marik: O.O NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! CRAZY SPIRIT!!!!!!!  
  
KEEP HIM AWAY!!!!!!!!!! HE'll TAKE MY Mil. ROD!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yukie: O.o I'm so confused.....  
  
Yusuke: That u r.  
  
Yukie: o.O Uh??  
  
Hiei: -___________-''''' Moron..........  
  
Kurama: ^___________^;;;;;   
  
Yukie: O.O I'M SO CONFUSED?!?!?!  
  
Yusuke: That u r.  
  
Hiei: STOP SAYING THAT DETECTIVE!!!!  
  
*Grabs flamethrower from Dark Kurama*  
  
*Throws flamethrower at Yusuke, but misses and hits Yukie*  
  
Yukie: X.x  
  
Yusuke: O.O Take a chill pill....  
  
Hiei: DON"T GET ME STARTED!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: O_______O'''''  
  
Dark Kurama: Anywayz this is my first shot at a Yu-GI-Oh fic,  
  
so please don't flame me! PLEASE!!!  
  
Yukie: If u so flame my hikari, I will hunt u down and u will   
  
have HELL TO PAY!!! IS THAT CLEAR!!!!  
  
Everyone but Yukie: ^^;;;;;;;  
  
Yukie: GOOD... Dark Kurama does not own anything but me and   
  
herself so go find another person to stalk u money hungry lawyers!!!  
  
\\ Yami to Hikari\\  
  
/ Hikari to Yami/  
  
( me butting in)  
  
*I'm going to call Tristian, Honda, Got it? and Y. means Yami   
  
Like Yami Bakura and --scence-- means a scene change*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 1: What To Do?---------------------------  
  
*Sitting on the couch at the game shop*  
  
Yugi: What should we do guys?  
  
Joey: How bout we a work on math?  
  
Honda: -____-; But if we do then u will start whinning about bordom.  
  
Kaiba: For once I agree with Mr. I think i'm so tough.  
  
Bakura: I bet u he won't.  
  
Kaiba: Oh yeah.... How much?  
  
Bakura: 15 dollars, is that enough?  
  
Kaiba: Cheap, but i'll still win it?  
  
Bakura: *mumbling*  
  
Kaiba: ^___^  
  
Tea: :( YOU SHOULD NOT BE MEAN TO YOUR FRIENDS!!!!!  
  
*Tea goes into friendship speech*  
  
Yami: -__- Who's turn is it today?  
  
Y. Bakura: *comes out of ring* *evil smirk* THAt WOULD BE ME!!!!  
  
Everyone: ^^;;;;  
  
Yugi: Why must he have to act like that when Tea goes into a friendship   
  
speech?  
  
Yami: Don't know, Don't care. *playing with sledgehammer*  
  
Yugi: O.O Where did u get that?!  
  
Yami: Nowhere......  
  
Yugi: -_______-;; Yeah right.....  
  
-----------------Back with Y. Bakura and Tea---------------------------  
  
Y. Bakura: ^__________^ Come here little Tea... I have someone u want to meet!  
  
*Tea comes out of hiding spot*  
  
Tea: REALLY?!?!? I never knew u had any! ^__________^  
  
Y. Bakura: Oh, but yes I have a friend that would love to meet u....  
  
Tea: O.o Whats his name?  
  
Y. Bakura: Well, its *pulls out...u guess*  
  
MR. FLAMETHROWER!!!!!!!!  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Tea: O______________________O'''''''  
  
*Y. Bakura throwing flamethrower at Tea and hits her hard*  
  
Tea: X.x  
  
Y. Bakura: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! FOOLISH MORTAL!!!! TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!  
  
*Tea sent to shadow realm*  
  
------------------- Back with the others-------------------------------  
  
*The others decided to do Math since Joey wouldn't shut up*  
  
*15 minutes after they started*  
  
Joey: I'm BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDD!  
  
Kaiba: OH YEAH!!!! ^_______^ I WIN!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Darn....   
  
Kaiba: Hand it over.  
  
Bakura: Fine.  
  
Joey: Stop talking over there!!!! U R MAKING ME EVEN MORE BORED!!!!!  
  
Honda: Joey, you can't get more bored. There is no such thing. -_-  
  
Joey: :(  
  
Honda: ^^;;  
  
-----------------------In Shadow Realm--------------------------------  
  
Tea: Hello? O.o  
  
*crickets chirpping*  
  
Tea: O.O CRICKETS FROM HELL!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
*runs into monster*  
  
Random Monster: ggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.......  
  
Tea: ^-^ Wanna be my friend?  
  
Random Monster: O.O *runs away*  
  
Tea: :( NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!! COME BACK FRIEND!!!!!!!!!  
  
-------------------------Game Shop-------------------------------------  
  
Y. Bakura: ^_______^  
  
Bakura: Hey yami, why are you smiling?  
  
Y. Bakura: I've rid the world of evil!  
  
Yami: -___-;; But didin't u want to rid the world of good and not evil?  
  
Y. Bakura: O.O  
  
*five minutes later*  
  
Yugi: Um... Y. Bakura? *waves hand in front of face*  
  
Y. Bakura: O.O  
  
Yugi: Bakura, why don't u try something?  
  
Bakura: . Here goes nothing...  
  
*yelling at top of lungs* BAKURA!!!! YAMI LOST THE MILLENIUM PUZZLE!  
  
Y. Bakura: O.O Really?!?! ^-^ I will find it first and destroy u all!!  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Everyone: O.o;;  
  
Kaiba: Okay.....  
  
*Y. BAkura runs off to find puzzle*  
  
Yugi: That was odd, even for Bakura.  
  
Pegasus: That it is Yugi-boy.  
  
Yami: Pegasus?  
  
*Y. Bakura hears people and comes downstairs*  
  
Y. Bakura: PEGASUS!!!! THE WORLD IS GONNA END!!  
  
*Y. Bakura grabs flamethrower and chucks at Pegasus*  
  
Pegasus: X.x  
  
Yami: *sighs* I'll get rid of him....  
  
*Throws Pegagsus on to the street*  
  
Pegasus: @.@  
  
*Loud noise like boom or something*  
  
Tea: :( U DO NOT HURT YOUR FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi/Bakura: ^^;;  
  
Yami: ^^; *to Y. Bakura* I thought u got rid of her.....  
  
Y. Bakura: *eye twitching* *yelling* WHY AREN"T U DEAD!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Tea: You can't kill me! I need to protect my friends! ^-^  
  
(grabs Bakura and Yugi and runs out door)  
  
Malik: O.O  
  
Marik: O.o Why does she need shorty and bunny boy?  
  
Y. Bakura: I'm THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SAY THAT!!!  
  
Marik: ^^;  
  
Malik: Where are Joey and Kaiba?  
  
Honda: I think Mokuba put them in timeout.  
  
Everyone: O.o................HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Yami: *laugh* lets go *snort* find Yugi and Bakura. *starts to laugh*  
  
Y. Bakura: Yeah, but hold on a sec.   
  
Malik/Marik: O.o;;  
  
Y. Bakura: ^________^  
  
Malik/Marik: O.O;;;;;;  
  
-----------------------In Hallway--------------------------------------  
  
Kaiba: This is all your fault puppy!  
  
Joey: NO IT ISN'T!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: . I wonder how your sister puts up with this.....  
  
Joey: *foaming at mouth* U LEAVE MY SISTER OUT OF THIS!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: ^^;; Joey settle down....  
  
Joey: NEVER!! UNTIL MONEYBAGS ADMITS THAT HE STARTED THIS!!!!  
  
Kaiba: DON"T YELL AT MY BROTHER!!!!!!!!  
  
*Joey and Kaiba start a fight*  
  
*big flash*  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba, turn off that flashlight! Its getting annoying!  
  
Mokuba: It isn't me.  
  
Joey: Then who is it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark Kurama: Who do u think it is, Will Yugi and Bakura be found?,  
  
and why is Malik and Marik acting strange?, all this and more in the next   
  
chapter!!  
  
Crystal Fangz: Pleasz R&R! ^_____^  
  
Yukie: :( THATS MY LINE!!!!  
  
Crystal Fangz: ^^;; 


End file.
